


Prospectus

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M, Gen, come gimme your requests, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Fic prompts from Tumblr for both Kamen Rider Zero-One and Mashin Sentai Kiramager.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua, Hayami Sena/Atsuta Juuru, Hayami Sena/Imizu Tametomo, Hayami Sena/Oshikiri Shiguru, Yua Yaiba/Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Battle Couple (Yua and Jin)

Yua grasps her gun tighter, noting for a second that she’s alone in battling Jin - for now.

Horobi has managed to get Fuwa fighting him elsewhere, leaving her with the hooded rogue Humagear. But she hasn’t enough time to think about the situation too deeply, for soon Jin was laughing–

–at _her._

“This is fun!” Jin says - almost happily, even - just after she’s managed to dodge his attack yet again.

Yua grimaces, noting that she needs to finish this fight soon. She mentally reviews her past battles with this particular Humagear, remembering that he’s fast, unhinged, unpredictable–

But then, she thinks, so is she.

She _has_ to be.

“Let’s play some more!” Jin whips out his Progrisekey and laughs again.

“You want to play?” she says, slowly moving to her feet. She takes her own Progrisekey out, taking comfort in the fact that if the situation demands it - and it likely will - she has another recourse to take down Jin through her other, stronger form.

Defeat, she thinks, is _never_ an option.

“All right. Let’s play.”


	2. Tall and Small (Shiguru and Sena)

“Man, just give up,” Tametomo demands, aiming at the Bomber Jamen with his Kiramai Shot. “We’re going to defeat you anyway!”

“We’ll see about that!”

And before any of them can act, Bomber Jamen throws an explosive to a beam supporting a weighty array of construction materials - causing an avalanche of metal rods to rain down on the Kiramagers, as a result.

Most of them were able to dodge the onslaught, all except for–

“Sena-chan!” Sayo shrieks, kneeling down right next to her. “Are you all right?”

“I’m–” Sena tries to move her left leg, then cringes visibly as a result. “–ah!”

“Don’t move it too much,” Sayo cautions.

“But we have to get back to CARAT,” Juru says, sounding worried. “Staying here might be dangerous for Sena-san!”

Tametomo grimaces. “Next time I see that beast, I’m going to kill it.”

Sena looks up at him and snaps, through gritted teeth, “Get in line, then.”

Sayo quickly assesses Sena’s leg and nods to herself. “She can’t put too much weight on it. Please, I need someone to carry her.”

Tametomo raises his hand. “I’ll–”

–except Shiguru already knelt next to Sena, and has managed to lift her up as gently as he can - all without a word.

Unused to the treatment of being carried like this, Sena holds on to his neck for dear life. “If you drop me, I’m gonna kill you.”

Shiguru glances down at her - and actually chuckles. “Good thing I have no plans of letting you go, then.”


	3. Dance with each other~ (Tametomo and Sena)

Realizing that Mabushina has _never_ celebrated a birthday before, the Kiramagers did not waste time in throwing her one.

And, to thank them, the princess decides, during the celebration, to teach them the dance of the people from her planet.

"It's supposed to inspire everyone to work hard on developing their kiramental," Mabushina says, just as she twirls under Juru's raised arm. "My father and I used to dance this a lot before."

"It's a bit complicated, isn't it?" Sayo laughs, a bit embarrassed, then follows Shiguru's lead as the latter bends her a bit backwards. "Although I guess I'm fortunate that Shiguru-kun's a very capable dancer."

Shiguru shrugs and tells her, "It comes with the profession."

Meanwhile, Tametomo's stepped on Sena's foot _yet again_ , causing the athlete to push him away in irritation. _"Mou,_ Tametomo-kun! Any more of _that_ and you're likely to break off my foot!"

Tametomo scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just finding it difficult to--" He pauses. "You know what, come here. Let's just try it again--"

Sena frowns but approaches him cautiously. "I can't believe we're the worst pair doing this stupid dance. We _have_ to do better than this - even if it means practicing to get things right!"

He shrugs, looking almost bored. "Whatever you say."

Mabushina glances at them and frowns.

A few minutes later, she approaches Tametomo cautiously and says, "Um... Tametomo-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Based from my observations earlier, you... strike me as a more capable dancer than both Shiguru-san and Juru-san but--" 

_"Shh!"_ Tametomo places a finger over his mouth and looks around him in alarm. "Not too loud!"

“Eh?” Mabushina blinks at him. "Does-- does that mean you intentionally step on Sena-san's--"

"She thinks we need more time together to practice," he replies. "And, well, not like we have better things to do when we're not fighting or off doing our own stuff anyway, do we?"

Then Tametomo smirks and positively _winks_ at her. "Don’t tell her anything, all right? It's our little secret."


	4. Fake Dating (Yua and Isamu)

**1.**

"I need... a favor."

"Must be big if you're calling me up this late, Yaiba."

"..."

_"Fine._ What is it?"

"I'll text you the instructions."

_"Instructions?_ Yai--"

_Beep._

**2.**

"You're asking me to wear a fucking suit and tie?"

"If you read my text then you should know better than to ask me that."

"Why? Why should I be wearing a-- do you know how difficult it is to wear a fucking tie around your fucking neck?"

"Then don't wear one for all I care."

"You know, you still haven't told me what this whole thing is for. If you'll just--"

"Fuwa."

_"--fine_. Whatever."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8."

"...that's 8 in the evening, right? Because if it's in the morning--"

_Beep._

**3.**

"--what?"

"Goddamnit Yaiba, stop hanging up on me!"

"...All right."

_Beep._

"What the fuck, I just said--"

**4.**

"Stop hanging up on me!"

_"Fine."_

**5.**

"You can stop now."

"..."

"Fuwa. I _said--_ stop _staring_. Just get in."

"But-- you're-- you're wearing a-- a _dress?!"_

"Yes."

"And your hair is-- up like-- _that?"_

"Yes."

"And-- and you have these... loop things, on your ears! Those are--"

"Jesus, Fuwa. Is this your first time seeing a _woman?"_

"Well. I mean. You're usually not... one."

Pause.

"For both our sakes, I'll pretend you didn't just say that."

"Great. Yeah, that's... yeah."

**6.**

"So."

"So."

"You asked me to dress up, and you're with... all those things on your face, so--"

"So?"

"Is this-- did you just ask me out on a--"

"No."

"No?"

"I mean, it _is_ a date."

"...ha."

"But not with you."

"...HUH?"

**7.**

"You're telling me that you asked me to wear this fucking suit with this fucking tie so that I can actually watch you have dinner with _someone else?"_

"Don't make it sound stupid as hell."

"Yaiba--"

"You can't get inside if you don't look at least half-decent. That's why I told you to wear that."

"That's not--"

"I'll pay for your meal. You don't have to do anything else except be... _there."_

"This is--"

"--a favor that I asked of you - and you agreed to."

_Sigh._

"You're... probably regretting saving me now, aren't you?"

_"Don't_ even make me go there."

**8.**

"Yes, Sir. What can I get you--"

"What are they talking about?"

"--pardon?"

"Those two, over there. That woman with the loop things and that man with the stupid hair. What are they talking about?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to disclose--"

_"Fuck!_ He caught me looking!"

"...Sir?"

"Oh wait, she's standing up and--shit. Hey, you do know _she's_ the one paying for my meal, right? Right? Because I don't think I have enough--"

"--Fuwa."

"Oh, you're done? Wait. He's leaving?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave?"

"--Yes."

"But um. You-- have to pay them first, though. Although if you'd rather I--"

"Here. Just charge his meal to my card."

"Very good, Madam."

**9.**

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't even spend ten minutes with that man."

"It took me _that long_ to realize that I cannot possibly spend another minute there with him."

"Well. He _does_ have stupid hair, so."

"What--"

"Who was he, anyway?"

"You don't know him? He's one of the lead engineers at Hiden Intelligence. Aruto knows him."

"And, what. You two just agreed to have dinner or--"

"He asked me out. I said yes."

_"And then_ you asked me to come with."

"As a favor, yes."

"Why?"

"..."

"Yaiba."

"I was... I knew I'd be out of my element there. I... need to bring something familiar with me. Something I'm-- comfortable with."

"And you brought _me."_

"..."

"You're really sitting there telling me that I'm--"

"Was their steak good?"

"--What?"

"I ordered the steak for you, thought you might like it. Was it good?"

"Your date was ten fucking minutes long. _Of course_ I didn't get to enjoy the meal!"

"Well, then. I suppose I should make it up for you."

"Don't bother. Just drive up to one of the ramen places near my house. We can eat there."

"--We?"

"You didn't eat too, did you?"

"No."

"Then start driving. And this time, I'll pay."

**10.**

"What."

"Jesus, I just realized-- you brought me there as _back-up,_ didn't you?"

"--what?"

"You must have prepped for that dinner like it's a fucking _battle_ and you asked me to come with you to back you up in case--"

"Good night, Fuwa."

_Beep._

"--Fuck!"


	5. (Prelude to) Battle Couple (Tametomo and Sena)

The atmosphere at CARAT that morning is quite grim.  
  
“We need to get her back!” Juru proclaims, slamming his hands on the table in a rare display of anger.  
  
“No one is disputing that,” Sayo gently tells him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The only question is, how? She’s too fast for any of us to–”  
  
“Her speed has always been an asset for us,” Shiguru says, looking troubled, for once. “If we can incapacitate her somehow, I can probably–”  
  
“You’re _not_ hurting Sena, Shiguru.”  
  
The actor turns to look at Tametomo. “You make it sound like I _want_ to.”  
  
Tametomo opens his mouth, closes it, and comes closer to the table to join the rest of the team. _“I’m_ the reason she got captured and used against us,” he says, hands curled to fists at his side. _“I_ should be the one to save her.”  
  
“Does it matter whose fault is it or not?” Juru says, now that he’s calmed down a bit. “We’re a team, Tametomo. We should–”  
  
“It matters to _me,”_ Tametomo replies firmly. “I got her into trouble. Now I’m getting her out of it.”  
  
He heads towards the door, pauses, and says over his shoulder, _“Don’t_ get in my way.”


	6. Dance with each other (redux) (Juru and Sena)

“–what’s the worst that can happen?” Sayo says, patting Juru’s back.

Behind them, Shiguru says, “She could say no.”

Juru’s shoulders slump further.

Sayo glances at Shiguru and says, disapproval in her tone, “That’s not very encouraging of you, Shiguru-kun.”

The actor looks away from reading his book and responds, “But it’s not a wrong answer, is it? She _could_ say no.”

“That’s why– that’s why I’m not even gonna ask,” Juru says decisively. A second later, he turns to Sayo and asks, “M-Maybe _you_ could–”

“Much as I want to,” Sayo says, looking apologetic, “I have to perform a surgery on Friday afternoon, and I can’t promise if I can step out in time for your activity.”

Juru’s face falls. “Then–” Defeated, he half-drags himself to sit on the couch. “Then maybe I just won’t go.”

 _“Or,”_ Sayo insists, following him, “you can ask Sena-chan and then–”

“Ask Sena what?”

Tametomo takes that opportunity to come in. He notices Juru’s glum expression and asks further, “What’s going on?”

Shiguru looks up from his book and says, in the driest tone possible, “Juru wants to ask Sena to be his date for prom, but he’s afraid she’s going to say no.”

Tametomo scoffs like he’s just heard the stupidest thing. _“What?”_  
  
“It’s not that I’m afraid!” Juru protests. “More like I kind of… don’t want to inconvenience her by asking.”

“Then don’t,” Tametomo tells him, going around the bar to look for something to drink. “Sena doesn’t _do_ dances. She doesn’t like them.”

“She danced with _you,”_ Shiguru points out, “when we celebrated Mabushina’s–”

“That’s different,” Tametomo cuts in with a glare the actor’s way.

“Different how?” Sayo asks.

“I mean–” The gamer makes motions with his hands as if trying to find a point _that_ way, “–that dance is between, you know, _us_. This is– Juru’s prom is make up and gowns and girly things. Which aren’t Sena _at all.”_

_“What?”_

They all turn to look at the door to find Sena there.

Tametomo actually _blanches_. “Um–”

“What are you talking about?” Sena demands again, moving up to face him. “You really think because I’m an athlete, I don’t _like_ girly things?”

Sayo nudges Juru gently. “Now’s your chance. Go ask her.”

Juru blinks. “Uh–”

“I didn’t say _that,”_ Tametomo defends himself. “I was just thinking that you might be– you know. Uncomfortable.”

Sena crosses her arms and glares. “Then don’t ever think, because you’re dead wrong, Tametomo-kun.”

Tametomo sighs. “Look–”

Just then, Juru runs to stand between them. Facing Sena, he takes both her hands and half-yells, _“Please_ go to my prom with me!”

The look on both Tametomo and Sena’s faces are _priceless_.

The gamer recovers first. _“Oi!_ Juru!” He clamps a hand on Juru’s shoulder. _“What do you think you’re–”_

“I’ll do it!”

Sena changes grip so that _she’s_ the one holding Juru’s hands. _“Of course_ I’ll go with you!”

“Oi! Sena!” Tametomo sounds so appalled.

She sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation.

Juru’s mouth hang open a moment before a joyful squeak erupts from within it. “That’s– _thank you!_ I’m–” He then pulls away to bow before Sena. “Thank you, Sena-san! You’ve made me _so_ happy!”

Sayo claps happily. “See? I told you she’s not gonna say no to you!”

Shiguru rolls his eyes and goes back to reading.

Tametomo crosses his arms - and glares at the world in general.

Sena pats Juru’s shoulder. “Let’s both have fun there - together!”


	7. Fake Dating Becomes Real (Shiguru and Sena)

If Sena is surprised at having been asked by Shiguru for a talk, she doesn’t make _any_ attempt to hide it.  
  
Just as she isn’t making any attempts to hide her confusion when she asks, “Agency approved?”  
  
Shiguru grimaces - but nods.  
  
“But– what does it mean?” she inquires, looking completely at a loss. “What do you mean when you said I’m… _‘agency approved_ ’? I _never_ applied in your agency in the first place!”  
  
“No, that’s–” How should he even begin to explain things? Shiguru crosses his arms and says, “Being an actor, I can’t just be seen with anyone because it may ruin my image. So if I want to date–”  
  
 _“–date?_ ” Sena shrieks, pointing at him. “Y-You want to date–?”   
  
He covers her finger with his hand to lower it. _“For example,”_ Shiguru adds dryly, “if I wanted to date anyone, then they’d _have_ to be agency approved. Otherwise, I can’t anyone date at all.”  
  
“That’s… weird.” She frowns at him. “So… so what does that have to do with me?”  
  
Shiguru sighs. Looks like he has to spell out _everything_ for her this time. “My agency thinks it’ll be in our best interest if the two of us–” He pauses, and in the stiffest tone possible, finally adds, _“–date.”_   
  
Silence.  
  
Then–  
  
 _“What?”_ she says, taking a step back. “You? Me? The– two of _us?”_  
  
“Oi.” He frowns at her. “You don’t have to sound _so_ disgusted by it.”  
  
Sena raises both hands and shakes them emphatically.. “No! No no no no! It’s just– I’m not really– I mean, why is your agency making decisions for both of us anyway? Besides, if this is an order from them, then it doesn’t mean _I_ have to comply with it!”  
  
“No, but _I_ do,” Shiguru tells her. “And this is the part where I need your help, Sena.” He comes closer to her. “I need you–” Shiguru places both hands on her shoulders, “–to help me make them realize that we are _not_ compatible in any way. At all.”  
  
Sena blinks at him repeatedly. “–Eh?”  
  
“It’s a way to give in to their demands but making them regret them at the same time. Otherwise, they won’t stop bugging me about it.” He then moves to hold both her hands in his, and, in the most non-obnoxious way he could, pleads, _“Please._ You have to help me.”  
  
“So–” Sena looks like she’s considering things. “So you’re saying we’re gonna… mess with them?”  
  
Shiguru nods. “The messier, the better.”  
  
She looks at their hands, then right back at him–  
  
–and grins.  
  
“It’s a deal.”


End file.
